Smoke
by zenithbroadwaydominczyk
Summary: After saving him from an attempted murder by Michael Korvac at a local nightclub in Knowhere, Tivan bestows rewards upon the Rajac girl Zenith.
1. Chapter 1

I tried again but it was no use.

The man seemed dead.

Lifeless as the smoke he breathed.

Finally as I gave him mouth to mouth for seemingly the umpteenth time, he gasped and a choking cough thundered from his lungs.

His lovely chocolate eyes shot open and I caught a glimpse of the soul I'd managed to save.

He coughed deeply, as his lungs demanded air.

I was thrilled to hear the sound of this as I thought he was dead.

"Who are you?" He gasped, catching his breath.

"I'm Zenith. You were dead. I found you in the nightclub with the others when the fire broke out."

"Everyone was running and screaming. A man apparently showed up to kill you. You are a valuable man, I assume?"

I saw understanding in his eyes as he realized who had tried to murder him, but failed.

"Zenith..." His satiny voice cooed.

A hand gently carressed my face.

"Zenith." He repeated. "You shall be rewarded greatly. I did not wish to meet Mistress Death under these circumstances."

The man let go of my cheek and bowed deeply, tucking his white fur beneath his white gloved hands. "I am Taneleer Tivan, at your service, my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Tivan coughed. "My dear, we must return to my collection."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Tivan smiled. "Your worry is not necessary."

"Yes it is."

His dark eyes locked on mine, and a sigh exhaled from his lungs. "Zenith, I owe you much. But do not pass your boundaries."

"I'm not. I deserve to hear the truth from you."

Tivan sighed heavily. "I cannot involve you. You have saved me, my beauty, and that's enough."

"Why did he try to kill you?" I demanded.

Tivan shook his head firmly. "You could die from meddling in others affairs. Must I escort you to your home myself?"

"You're a good man. I can tell. Please let me help you."

He let another sigh fleet from his lungs. " _Zenith."_

Tivan eyed me for a long time. "Very well. I will tell you what I know. Michael Korvac became my daughter's lover. We were enemies. He still wants me dead for an infinity stone I collected."


	3. Chapter 3

"What kind of rewards were you talking about?"

He sighed. "I will tell you when we get to my home, my dear."

The Collector's home was a huge mansion with a dome like shaped ceiling.

Tivan smiled, watching my eyes light up with excitement and amazement. "Spectacular, isn't it?"

"Yes but..." I began uncertainly. "Won't he think to come here to engage you again?"

"He wouldn't be able to withstand the force I can bring upon him here." Tivan said firmly.

Tivan sighed, taking my hand. "Come with me please, my dear."

He led me inside where there were hundreds of gaurds on duty.

We reached the collection and Tivan let go of my hand.

He sat down in a sheepskin chair across from a glass cage containing what appeared to be an Asgardian maiden.

"Have a seat, Zenith." Tivan insisted.

I sat down in a cow skin chair adjacent from him.

He pulled out a purple looking cigar. "Thea!"

An orange girl appeared about a minute later out of the museum area. "Yes master?"

"Please bring me my Asgardian tequila." Tivan smiled at me as he spoke to her.

The girl bowed and left hurriedly.

He lit the cigar he was holding.

"What shall we discuss, my dear?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tivan sighed, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. "When I collected the Soul gem, Korvac wanted me dead. My daughter was so in love with him that she betrayed me to be with him."

I nodded sadly. "That must have been terrible for you."

The Collector eyed me dolefully from across the table. "It was, Zenith. It is still hard for me to speak about. I still love my daughter."

"I'm so sorry, sir."

Tivan smiled at me. "Please call me Taneleer, or I prefer just Tivan. You saved my life. The formalities are no longer necessary."

"Of course, Tivan." I spoke, returning his smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Zenith." Tivan urged me, pressing his lips to the cigar again and taking a breath.

"Here you are, master." Thea had returned with his tequila, and poured us two wine glasses.

"There's not much to tell." I replied smoothly. "I am a student from San Francisco studying to be a doctor."

Tivan sighed deeply. "Why were you there tonight, Zenith? You are a long way from home. Another galaxy to be precise. Why would you be dancing at a nightclub in Knowhere?"

"I'm here on vacation. Paid leave." I said nervously.

He gazed at me for several moments. "Truthfully?"

"Really?" I shot back defensively. "Why would I lie about that, Tivan?"

Taneleer took a deep breath. "I meant no offense, my beauty. It's very difficult to gain my trust. I _want_ to trust you very much, Zenith. But many betrayals and disappointments have made me far more aware of the human process of things."

I stood up, clearly vexed by his words.

Tivan sighed loudly. "You are welcome to stay here. Thea could make you a room."

"Here? With you?" I asked brazenly. "No thank you. You've been far too _courteous_ to me for saving your life."

" _Zenith."_ Tivan stressed my name. He stood up as well. "Be reasonable. I only meant that I don't trust anyone from previous experiences."

"You've made it quite obvious how much you appreciate my kindness." I retorted icily.

He sighed, coming toward me. "I am extremely grateful. I have yet to reward you. You have been very generous to me. For this I shall give you 1 billion units."


End file.
